


Finn Says

by rockinthebeastmode



Series: Dirty Little Secret [6]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Rae and Finn play a game.*SMUT* Set between the prequel and Dirty Little Secret I





	Finn Says

Finn didn’t know what being in Hell felt like but he was sure this entire day came close.

It was a normal summer day out with the gang to everyone else but Rae had other plans in mind. They’d only been shagging in secret about a week but already, Finn was under her spell and completely powerless against her. She’d spent their late breakfast at the chippy feeling him up under the table, followed by whispering sweet naughty things into his ear unbeknownst to their mates around them out at Rutlands. She’d pinched his arse at least twice since they’d arrived at the movie theatre and if he hadn’t been half-hard for the past several hours, maybe his patience would’ve lasted longer.

When her fingers fluttered along his lower back as they all walked into the movie, he stopped and pulled her to the side. The gang continued down the hall as he pinned her to the wall, his hand along the side of her neck. Her mouth parted as they met eyes and Finn dragged his thumb along her throat.

“You’d better stop, girl,” he warned lightly, his face inches from hers. She raised her brows and clasped a hand around his wrist. She easily broke his grip on her neck but gasped when his hand fell to her collarbone and pressed her harder against the wall.

“Or what?” she quipped, biting back a grin. His reply was cut off by Chop’s voice echoing towards them.

“Raemundo, Finn, let’s go!”

The others went along the next to last row of seats, Chop and Izzy sitting a few seats away. Rae went to follow Archie down but Finn dragged her up a step and pulled her down the last row. He eased into the seat behind Chloe, keeping his hand on Rae’s arm until she sat next to him with a huff. She waved a hand towards the back of Archie’s head in front of her.

“I wanted to sit by Arch, knobhead,” she whispered, ripping her arm from his grip. More people filed into the theatre and he leaned into her as the lights fell.

“It’s my turn now.”

***

Nothing was said between them for the first half an hour of the movie. Finn kept his focus forward as Rae fidgeted next to him, waiting for his inevitable counterattack. Finn smirked as she shivered when his hand went to her leg. He ran his fingertips along the inside of her thigh before starting to write.

“Wanna play a game?”

Rae bit her lip in his periphery and slowly brought her hand to his thigh to reply.

“What is it?”

Finn waited a few minutes to answer, watching as Rae’s attention went from the movie to him and back again. Her hand on his thigh went higher and he stopped and flipped it, swirling letters into her palm.

“Let’s play, ‘Finn Says’.”

Rae inhaled sharply and he met her eyes steadily, a challenging smile forming. At her nod, they faced forward, the movie continuing loudly in front of them. Finn glanced at the people around them, noting that no one had joined them in the back row, and when he was sure they were engrossed in the movie, his fingers tapped against her thigh.

“Finn says…” he paused, his lips flattening as he thought, “Knickers off.”

Rae gestured to her leggings with a frown and he slowly smiled as she realized she’d have to remove both. She sighed before lifting her arse and pulling her leggings and knickers down, leaning forward to maneuver them over her converse. She settled back and fixed her skirt before facing him with a brow raised.

“Finn says…touch yourself.”

Her eyes widened and Finn smirked, sure he’d won already. She licked her lips as she looked around them and to Finn’s happy surprise, her hand slid to the bottom of her skirt before disappearing between her thighs. Both their breathing turned shallow and Finn leant over the arm of his seat into Rae’s space, his hand forcing her to face him. Rae’s eyes were glassy as they met his, her teeth set on her bottom lip to bite back her moans.

“Finn says…open your mouth.”

Her lips barely parted, a small noise escaping and barely covered by the movie. He brought his index and middle fingers to her mouth, holding back a growl as her lips closed around them and she sucked. Her tongue circled them and he moved them deeper down her throat, grinning as she slightly choked and sucked harder when his fingers retreated.

Finn stayed quiet as his hand joined hers under her skirt, his wet fingers teasing her opening as her fingers rubbed small circles above. Her eyes squeezed shut when his fingers entered her, smoothly moving in time with hers. Her breathing sped up and her other hand lifted to her mouth, muffling a cry. Her fingers started to slow and he brought his face close to hers, whispering harshly in her ear.

“Finn says…don’t stop.”

A well-timed scream in the movie covered Rae’s answering moan and her legs began to shake, her head dropping to the back of the chair. Finn felt her clench around his fingers and watched as her mouth opened to silent cries. He bit his cheek roughly when she breathed his name as she came down, their hands moving from under her skirt. He checked the people around them swiftly and took her hand, forming letters.

“Finn says…on your knees.”

If Rae was worried about getting caught, she didn’t show it as she slid down her seat and went to her knees in front of him, her feet mere inches from the back of Chloe’s head. He bit back a groan at Rae’s expectant look as she knelt before him and leant forward to whisper to her, his hand going to her hair.

“Finn says…suck me off.”

She easily grinned and her fingers nimbly unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans. Her mouth was on him seconds later and Finn’s hand tightened in her hair, his eyes staring unseeing at the movie before lowering to her bobbing head in his lap. He didn’t expect to last long, given the day’s events, but he took all he could get, bucking slightly into her mouth and cursing under his breath as he met the back of her throat, her fingers tightening on his thighs.

When Rae ran her tongue along his slit, he grunted and fisted a hand in her hair. She moaned around him, the vibrations almost matching the ambient end music from the movie. She unexpectedly cupped a hand under his balls through his boxers and he cried out lowly, Rae sucking and swallowing him down. She moved back to her seat as the movie faded out into the credits.

Finn shakily put himself away and closed his jeans, Rae’s body leaning into his over the armrest. The credits started to roll down the screen as he brought his face close to hers, both of them panting against each other.

“Kiss me.”

The command left his mouth and she leant forward, her lips moving over his. He ran his tongue over her lips and kissed back, her hands fisting in his shirt. Too soon, the lights went up, breaking them apart hastily. People started to stand in front of them, stretching and heading for the stairs. Chop and Izzy remained latched together down the row but Archie and Chloe stood and turned to Rae and Finn.

“Well, that was a waste of ten quid,” Archie grumbled with a head shake, “Wasn’t even scary.”

“I thought it was alright,” Chloe replied, Archie shrugging. She glanced over at Rae and her brow furrowed, “Weren’t you wearing leggings, babes?”

Finn bit back a snicker as Rae stiffened and forced a smile.

“Bit warm in here, innit?” she chirped, moving down the row with Finn in tow. As they descended the stairs, Archie clapped a hand to Finn’s shoulder.

“What’d you think, then?”

“Couldn’t tell ya, mate. I think I fell asleep,” Finn retorted, grimacing when Archie raised a brow at him.

“Didn’t you suggest we see this one?”

Finn was saved from answering when Chop and Izzy appeared beside them and ushered them out towards the doors. Rae fell back to join Finn behind the group.

“Looks like I won,” he said, smirking when she shot him an incredulous look.

“Bollocks you won,” she scoffed, bumping her hip against his, “I did everything you said.”

Finn grinned mischievously as he linked their arms, leaning closer to talk into her ear.

“Y’did but…well, I didn’t _say_  to kiss me, did I?” he replied, laughing as she shoved him away, her lips quirking.

“You cheeky bastard,” she hissed, moving ahead of them closer to their mates. He bit his lip as he watched her join Chloe and start talking before going to Arch’s side, his arm going around his shoulders.

“So what’d I miss?” 


End file.
